


I'm Not Good At This

by catpennies



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpennies/pseuds/catpennies
Summary: Post-episode 76Mica and Marisha shared a moment on camera, and then follow it up with an off camera one afterwards.





	I'm Not Good At This

The game runs late and Marisha knows she needs to sleep, they have to leave for the Playa early the next morning. But she can't help but follow Mica out to the front lobby, pulling her aside into her office and pressing her up against the door.

"Hey," Marisha says, and there's the faintest hint of Beau left there, a gravelly hoarseness. She smirks, and when Mica looks up at her through long, gorgeous lashes, Marisha kisses her.

Their necklaces are sharp between their chests, and Mica's freshly manicured nails are dug into Marisha's skin where her shirt doesn't quite meet the low slung waistband of her jeans. It's all contrast between sharp and soft, rough and smooth, and Marisha gets her thigh between Mica's and swallows the gasp and groan that she makes in a kiss.

"We've got a few minutes," Marisha says, and she kisses at Mica's cleavage, and then puts a hand on the button fly of Mica's pants, waiting for permission. The answer comes in the form a sharp nod and Mica pulling her shirt up over her head and then stepping out of her pants when Marisha gets them down to her ankles.

Marisha kisses her again, can't help it, sliding two fingers to Mica's cunt, getting them slippery wet so she can rub at her clit, going for fast and dirty. She'll take her time next time. She leans down to bite gently at Mica's tits, mouth over a nipple when she feels Mica's thighs twitch.

"Come on," Marisha mumbles, mouth against one of Mica's nipples, working it to a peak. Mica squeaks and then whines, hips jerking down onto Marisha's fingers she comes, wet and hot and trembling. Marisha looks up at her, grinning wide and kisses her again.

"I gotta go," Marisha says, regretfully. "But uh. We can do this again? When I get back?"

"Hell fucking yes," Mica answers with a nod, biting her lip.


End file.
